


Addicted

by Mazer



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Erotico, Flash-Fiction, M/M, Romantico, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiha e Hokuto: qualcosa subito, il resto chi lo sa.<br/>Sempre ammesso che sia amore, forse vale la pena aspettare ancora un po'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Alcuni giorni fa, leggendo la prima tavola in anteprima del volume 11 di **Hana-Kimi** su sito della [Dynit](http://www.dynit.it/manga_preview.asp?page=1&mgpw_key=&mgpw=296), sono rimasta colpita da questa frase, pronunciata da Akiha rivolto ad Hokuto: _In fondo tu sei come una ciliegia, una tira l’altra… e sei anche così disponibile…_  
>  Adesso, chi conosce il manga si sarà ormai abituato ai teatrini che vedono come protagonista il dottor Umeda e qualche suo amante più o meno occasionale; scenette che, ovviamente, hanno lo scopo di fare sorridere chi legge, che si concludano con l’imbarazzo della povera Mizuki o col fastidio dello stesso Umeda, il quale ufficialmente non contraccambia Akiha, nonostante si sia capito tra le righe come, in realtà, gli abbia ceduto ed anche più di una volta.  
> Personalmente, sono la prima a trovare divertenti questi siparietti, ma allo stesso tempo l’amore che provo per questi ragazzi mi ha spinta a rifletterci su, andando oltre le prime esultanze di yaoi-fan che ha visto trionfare un pairing che le andava a genio. ù_ù  
> Anche se non si tratta di personaggi propriamente protagonisti, ci è stato comunque già detto abbastanza da lasciarci intuire che Hokuto Umeda non è solo un arrapato che va con chiunque e che Akiha Hara è meno allegrone e superficiale di quanto voglia far credere.  
> Con questa flash-fiction non ho tentato di dipingere un grande amore finalmente appagato, né di tirare somme morali sul comportamento di due persone che colgono l’attimo senza troppi formalismi: considero Akiha e Hokuto compatibili, ma credo anche che, per come la situazione ci viene data in **Hana-Kimi** , la loro sia una storia che camperà ancora per un po’ di sole briciole…

Non puoi proprio ammettere di aver esaurito le scuse, vero, Hokuto?  
Vai avanti e indietro, ripercorrendo meticolosamente i tuoi stessi passi, come una piccola trottola abbandonata dalla mano di chi l’ha scagliata; sbattendo ripetutamente contro le pareti solide, cieca, fino a quando la carica non viene meno.  
Eppure, il tuo respiro spezzato mi parla più di quanto non abbiano mai fatto le tue labbra.  
Ad intervalli irregolari, le tue dita si serrano attorno alle sbarre della testiera del letto, incidendo con brama opaca di sudore la superficie lucida che le distrae dal mio corpo affamato.  
E a nulla valgono le lusinghe che loro stesse hanno cercato; l’orgoglio ti rende sordo persino ai richiami che hai fomentato personalmente, lanciando il primo grido sommesso.  
Le mie labbra ti percorrono la gola offerta, coscienti del tuo torpore: la meta sarà raggiunta tra non molto.  
E’ uno sforzo congiunto per guadagnare un equilibrio precario, una chimera che sappiamo entrambi verrà dissipata dal tuo ultimo sussulto strozzato.  
Digrigni i denti e il tuo bacino si solleva leggermente, cercando un contatto più profondo.  
Stridio d’ossa.  
Tu non ti senti mai colpevole per aver ceduto ad un pensiero allettante, giusto, Hokuto?  
Sono adulto e vaccinato, non avrò rimpianti fino a quando mi permetterai di marchiare questa pelle bianca con le unghie e coi denti regalandomi l’illusione che sarà mia, almeno per i prossimi dieci minuti. Non ci saranno recriminazioni fino a che il tuo torace tremerà sotto al mio, mentre ti fendo; anche se le tue palpebre resteranno sprangate su questi occhi mobili, capaci di estraniarsi persino durante la passione.  
Ritorna da me ancora e ancora, Hokuto: oramai sono abituato a cogliere i bisbigli affogati tra i mugugni.  
Non sono nato interprete, ma so pazientare. E l’audacia non mi manca.  
Non spero più che tu possa arrivare ad accettare che le mie non siano solo parole vuote, un contorno di cortesia per una portata di cui conosciamo già il sapore; ma sarei già felice se per te diventassero qualcosa più di un fastidioso schiamazzo in sottofondo.  
Sussurro al tuo orecchio una di quelle frasi sdolcinate che, da lucido, non mi lasceresti neppure terminare; i tuoi muscoli si stringono attorno a me.  
Così tremendamente sensibile e fragile; disinibito al punto tale che quasi temo di provocare le tue risate irridenti con un gesto sbagliato.  
Ogni volta che questo si ripete, sono così emozionato che ritorno il ragazzino che ti spiava da dietro l’angolo di un muro, rapito da iridi luminose e lunghe ciglia che a loro volta lambivano timide un’ombra che non avrebbero afferrato mai.  
E poi giunge l’attimo in cui l’egoismo prevale: l’opinione viene accantonata, quale che sia, e scorro fluido in te, incurante di un mezzo sguardo che pure non accetta la resa.  
Ma lo so che mi cercherai, Hokuto, di nuovo e senza vergogna. E ancora le mie orecchie afferreranno la frase smozzicata, l’accenno troppo diretto per essere considerato verosimile.  
Sono assuefatto ad una coscienza che strillava chiamandomi inetto, quindi godo doppiamente di questa vittoria.

( _Dedicata ad una persona meritevole, perché i miei sforzi non sono stati vani._ )


End file.
